The Invaders (Possible New Version)
This is a remake of Marvel's The Invaders. This is a remade variation of my first award-winning screenplay to make it more serious, adult, darker, more brutal, and more accurate.It has been reworked into what I believe to be the best material I can produce of this genre. I hope you enjoy the final version as much as my first. Enjoy! ©Valeyard6282 2018 ---- Synopsis At the height of World War One, a weapon capable of ending countless lives comes to fruition at the hands of ruthless Sokovian general, Heinrich Zemo. With the battle-hardened Entente struggling to combat such an atrocity, the world's first special forces unit is put into active duty. Plot Belleau Wood The audio played is muffled and toned town sounds of a battle. The visual is a red mass lying limp. The camera is zoomed in extremely far. The camera slowly pans out and it is revealed to be a US soldier lying limp and mutilated, tangled up in barbed wire, drenched in blood. When his mangled face is revealed the audio becomes clear and is very loud. Artillery is booming, and guns are firing. The ground is shattered dirt peppered with craters from artillery and the rest of the landscape is tall green trees shielding out sunlight. We see a frantic battle as US Marines- dressed in khaki uniforms and Brodie helmets- crawl over the dirt armed with grimy 1903 Springfield and 1917 Enfield bolt-action rifles. The soldiers are lying down, enemy machine gun and rifle fire darting overhead. Stray bullets slam into the dirt and splinter it upward, showering the Marines. We see the German army entrenched in duckboard trenches with Maxim machine gun nests hidden by sandbags and underbrush. The trench is full of Germans clad in feldgrau trench coats with red piping- stahlhelms atop their head. The Americans are under heavy fire and the dirt flying everywhere makes the forest into a dusty hell. This is Belleau Wood, June 1918. We see- among the squirming Americans- a soldier holding only a M911 pistol, meaning he is an officer- although a Mameluke Sword is fastened to his belt. His helmet has some serious wear to it and his youthful face is framed by round glasses. A whistle is around his neck. Crawling slightly behind him is another Marine. This one has a black mustache and sweat has plastered his black hair onto his forehead, peaking out of his worn metal Brodie helmet. He looks dead inside. He looks like he has no energy, and no reason to go forward. A soldier in front of him grabs his shoulder looking straight at him- his face taking up most of the screen. 'IT's GOING TO BE OKAY!" The audio is muffled as the mustached soldier's ears are damaged. We see the other soldier's mouth be torn apart by a bullet, splattering red blood onto the mustached-Marine's face. He looks shocked and his eyes are very wide. He rolls onto his back and drops his rifle. He slides down off the ridge onto flatter ground. His eyes are wide open. We see a frame of him sitting down in the dirt- eyes wide and face splattered with a glob of American blood- as bloody dead soldiers fall to the ground on both sides of him. The screen cuts to black and the audio is suddenly cut off. White letters reading "The Invaders" flash upon the black for a second or two before vanishing as the black fades back into the scene in the forests of France. We see the shocked man throw his grimy arm over the dirt ridge and pull his body up and over it looking at the forest battlefield ahead. We see through his eyes briefly. We see the camera pan back and forth like his eyes, seeing the US soldiers rush forward as a high pitched whistle screeches through the gunfire. Dirt is flying up as the soldiers rush forward screaming- bayonets fixed onto the ends of their rifles. We see soldiers impale their blades into German soldiers, blood spurting upward, staining their uniforms with streaks of red. The Americans overcome and raid the German trench, using their bayonets to slash and stab the Germans until the blades and the trenches are dripping red. We hear muffled cries. "Walker! Walker! WALKER!" On the third yell the audio returns to a normal state. The mustached man looks to his right and sees the officer leaning beside him. The explosions and popping of rifles has stopped. The Americans had won this skirmish. Walker looks over at the officer. He weakly raises his shaking arm into a salute, tears framing his eyes. "Sir." The officer grabs Walker into a hug. After releasing him, the officer has his arms on Walker's shoulders. The officer pulls out a cloth and wipes the blood off of Walker's face. "We did it. We won." He speaks with a southern accent. Walker doesn't look as thrilled as the officer. "Major Frank." Walker is sobbing now. "Every time I close my eyes I see everyone I know being taken away by those Heinie bastards. I know I'm talkin' rot, but I can't go on like this. I can't celebrate a victory when the war just grows larger by the day. I'm sorry." Major Robert Frank nods. "I knew a boy who was going through the same thing you are right now. His name was Stanley Stewart. He was a newsboy back in Louisville. He was a good boy. He could've stayed behind and stayed in school, but no. He wanted to fight for his country. That's all he wanted to do. He wasn't even 21 yet. He didn't have to go, but he did anyway. Pretty sure he lied about his age to gett into the regular Army..." Robert tears up. "And he lost his mind in Cantigny." Robert begins to sob. "You shouldn't see me like this, especially after all the stories from Soissons. You must think I'm a damn fool," Robert sobs. "No," Walker replies. "Your strong sir. I can see Stanley meant a lot to you. I'm sorry for your loss sir." "Oh he didn't die John," Robert replies. "He was shipped back to the states and put in some nuthouse like some sick animal. Poor boy couldn't take the apocalypse. That's what this is you know. The end. It may seem like just another war but no. The world is changing. What happened to honor John? Armies used to respect each other. There were rules. Not now. Now the warfare is barbaric...and cruel. Ten years ago you didn't see soldiers sneaking into enemy territory and slitting throats in the middle of the night. Now...these poor boys suffocate in clouds of pestilent gas and artillery shells do horrible things to the human body. Sometimes I can't help but think that this is God's way of phasing us out. By having us kill each other. The next flood. I know its more than a sin to say such a thing but I don't even know what home is no more. I no longer believe in such things." John Walker sits up straighter, his eyes still watery. "Sir. I'm sorry but I gotta' get out. This war has changed me just like it has changed the world for the worse and I can't take another step. I have to think that we are no longer innocent. We've done terrible things to terrible people but do we know that? Maybe the other side is boys just following orders just like us. I don't know how many more lives I can take when I don't know who I'm taking them from. It has taken its toll on me. Just like Stanley. Every night, in those same muddy trenches, I stick a barrel in my mouth and think about pulling the trigger for twenty minutes as the rats run over my face to get at the bread I've stashed. I need help sir. I've lost my way and I need to get out. I don't want to, I need to. The trauma is too much for me to endure any longer." John is crying now. Robert touches his shoulder. "It's okay. It's okay. Shell Shock took ya Johnny. And I'm sorry. We all are. You're one hell of a deadeye if I've ever seen one. We'll get you home though. Back to Harlem right?" John nods and cracks a weak smile. Robert laughs. "Stay strong Walker. We're going get you through this. I'm gonna get you through this." Robert pats John's shoulder and gets up. Robert looks at the forest of Belleau Wood, gazing at the American flag being lifted into the air. Logan The screen fades to black, with white text reading "Three Years Prior- 1915". We cut to inside an Allied telegraph tent with a female operative using an M-Com, receiving messages from other corners of the globe. A man pushes into the tent. He has black hair- once buzzed, but starting to grow out again- and a clean shaven face. His eyes are strikingly grey. He is wearing khaki marching gear. He strolls over to the woman. "Jan, I'm back," He says. He grabs her face and pulls it towards him. They kiss passionately. The woman- Janet- stands up and returns his kiss, gripping his face. All of a sudden, the distinct beeping of Morse code consumes the scene. Janet immediately pulls away from the man, sitting back down in her chair- quickly jotting down the pattern of beeps coming from the M-Com. After writing down the pattern of dots, Janet's eyes widen as she translates it. She takes off her headset and turns around to face the man. "Logan. General Hammond and them Negros down yonder in Africa found something! They found a 'metal man'. They say it took out an entire German regiment- burst into fire like a some human torch! General Hammond is bringin' 'em back to Europe. This 'el change the war Logan! We can go home!" Janet rushes out of her chair and embraces Logan. He returns the gesture. He runs his callused hands through her brown hair before kissing her forehead. Another man pushes his way into the tan tent. "What's all the ruckus in here private?" The lieutenant states. The higher-ranking soldier is wearing similar attire to Logan. He has dark blue patches on his sleeves- emblazing the Union Jack-, identifying Logan and the other present soldiers as Canadian. The lieutenant has black hair and electric blue eyes adorned onto his square-jawed face- in contrast to Logan's narrower face. A holster for a M1909 Colt revolver is mounted on the front of the lieutenant's chest. Logan quickly spins to salute him. "Lieutenant Burr sir!" Logan shouts. Silas Burr walks towards Logan and Janet, walking behind them so Silas' back is to the M-Com. He turns to her. "Ma'am, what's the message?" Janet looks thrilled. "Sir, our colonials discovered a 'human torch' in Africa! They said it could change the entire war, if not our world!" Silas nods. Silas whips out his revolver and shoots Janet in the head, killing her in an instant. Her lifeless body falls to the floor, blood pooling under her head. Almost immediately, Logan tackles Silas with a roar of fury rivaling those let out by Frank Castle. Logan slams Silas hard against the wooden table. Silas struggles against Logan and releases the remaining five rounds from his service revolver into Logan's chest- surely enough to put down any man. Logan allows the bullets to be absorbed into his body, taking no effect from the five lethal blows. Logan forces his right hand against Silas' chest. Three jagged, bony claws tear through the flesh between Logan's knuckles. Logan roars and tears his bone claws across Silas' chest and his left arm. The quick slash of the inhuman claws tears apart Silas' gear and shreds his left arm- cutting massive gashes and completely mutilating it- half of his arm ripping clean off, revolver still in hand. Silas' screams a cry of anguish as his arm is shredded by Logan's claws. Logan unleashes three more claws on his left hand and slams his bladed fist into Silas' chest. Blood leaks out of the corner's Silas' lips, as that same blood drips from the torn off limb. Logan growls like a wild animal. "I knew there was a damn reason why you were the only man I feared! So, who the fuck are you Burr?" Silas squirms as Logan guides his claws through his chest. Silas' spits out a wave of pasty red blood. "Go to hell you devil spawn!" Silas spits out, referring to Logan's mutation. Logan roars and twists his claws within Silas' chest. Silas cries as more blood spills out of his lips. "God dammit! Adolph von...Rantenraven! Adolph von Rantenraven I say! He's...a German general! He sent me...undercover! To stop...the Entente...from...discovering...the torch!" "Keep talking bitch," Logan spits out at Silas. "We found it months ago! It slaughtered all the colonists, but we...we got word of it on...on our cable! Rantenraven gave me the order not to let it fall into Allied hands before troops were shipped to intercept it...I was just...following orders private for God's sake!" Logan looks like he's about to explode. "Did the Jerry give you the order to kill my love?" Logan asks with anger, tears in his eyes. Silas looks horrified but doesn't let a sound exit his blood-stained lips. Logan's face twitches with fury as he lets out a roar unlike any other. Logan slams his right clawed fist into Silas' skull, the outer claws slamming through his eyes and the middle own piercing through his skull and into his brain. Logan rips out his claws, letting Silas' mangled body fall to the floor, alongside Janet's. Logan collapses to his knees, holding Janet's lifeless body and sobbing. Canadian military police rush into the tent and beat Logan down with the butts of their rifles. We get a close up of Logan's face as he eye shuts. The moment his eye closes, we cut to a close up of an eye flickering open. We see that it is again Logan- years later in 1918. His hair is medium-length and shaggy and course black hair covers his cheeks in the famous Wolverine-style. He is leaning shirtless against a dark dungeon-like prison wall- little light being let in. Logan is bound in chains- only wearing torn up pants. His bare feet are grey- as the rest of his emaciated body, so covered in grime. His chest is covered in many bullet wounds and scars- marks left from many a battle in France and from Silas' assault. We hear a door open and footsteps getting closer to Logan. Cast *John Walker- Jack Huston *Lemar Hoskins- Nate Parker *Logan- Michiel Huisman *Heinrich Zemo- Leonardo DiCaprio *James Falsworth- Sam Claflin *Orson Randall- Steven Yeun *Robert Frank- James Mardsen *Human Torch- Alan Tudyk *Curtis Jackson- Mel Gibson *Janet- Alison Brie *Herman Zemo- Pierce Brosnan *Baron von Blitzschlag- Rutger Hauer *Adolph von Rantenraven- Micheal Bryne *John Falsworth- Paul Sparks *Rene Duquesne- Jay Baruchel *Jim Hammond- Paul Anderson *Eben Stafford- Tyler Mane *Hugh Dare- Guillaume Canet *Gordon Dare- Patrick Fleauger *Joseph Rogers- James Wolk *Issac Christians- Dave Franco *Phinias Horton- John Glover *Kaiser Wilhelm- Wolf Kahler *Markus Ettlinger- Moritz Bliebtreu *Silas Burr- John Barrowman *Heinrich von Rondstadt- Max Riemelt *Karl Kaufman- Toby Stephens *James "American Eagle" Fletcher- Rhys Miles Thomas *Jack Fury- David Oyelowo *Rex Griffin- Jesse Bradford *Hilda Zemo- Keira Knightly *Bei Bang-Wen- Mark Dacascos *Brigideir Bailey- Hugh Grant *Peter Hunter- Konstantin Kryukov Mentioned Characters * Ghost Rider (Sergeant Kale)- "The Demon of the Somme", Sergeant Kale was a Spirit of Vengeance from Britain who fought in the bloody Somme Offensive. * Victor Creed- Mentioned by Logan as his half-brother who fought with him in the Canadian Devil's Brigade. They were separated when Logan was arrested. * Ernest St. Ives- A Canadian soldier who fought with Logan. Logan remarks him as "Deadly Ernest". Trivia * One of John Walker's major arcs in this film is his refusal to go with death after gas attack. This is directly pulled from Ernest St. Ives from the comics. * The year of Sokovia's revolt in 1917 is a reference to the original setting of this film: 1917 France. * In the comics, the Zemo family is German, however; Captain America: Civil War framed the family as Sokovian. * The Sokovian Eagle Cross is an Iron Cross with the Sokovian eagle covering much of it. This is also a reference to the Zemo's comic-book German connections. * Stanley Stewart becomes a version of Whizzer in the comics. * Age of Ultron and Civil War both place Sokovia in a different location, both somewhere in Eastern Europe. I am just going to place it where Age of Ultron placed it, where Austria; Slovakia; and the Czech Republic meet. * Austro-Hungary was a culturally diverse Empire where every state would speak a different language. Sokovia speaks Slovak. I may create a original language for Sokovia but Slovak is a placeholder until then. * In the comics "Freedom's Five" is a British superhero team during WWI- the only superhero team of the era in the comics, as The Invaders are from WW2 in the comics. In the MCU, Freedom's Five is French. * Zemo's stories about how the British people initially thought zeppelins were the Martians coming to invade is a reference to how one of the most notable WW1 comic stories is about soldiers with futuristic tech fighting Martians. Category:Movies Category:Valeyard6282 Category:MCU Movies Category:MCU (Valeyard6282) Movies Category:Marvel Movies